Final Medley
The 'Final Medley' (フィナール・メドレー Fināru medorē) is a combination of the songs THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, Rivals, BANZAI, and Omae wa Prince. It's seen in: *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals Romaji= “Minna… mada mada dane.” Shitterukai? YOU KNOW Aitsu ga tennis no tensai shonen Shittemasu WE KNOW Aitsu ga tennis no oujisama Kakkoeenaa YOU KNOW Aitsu ga tennis no MIRACLE BOY Iikanji WE KNOW Aitsu ga tennis no oujisama Utte utte uchimakuru kukkyou no seigaku shinnyuusei Dare ni mo makenai shinken shiai wa Himetaru tousoushin no Managiru Hisashi na no sa “ore wa ue ni iku yo” Tsumetaku moeagaru Kokoro no naka no honoo Asu wo kono te ni ireru tame ni Makeru wake ni wa ikanain da Hitori de tachimukau COURT wa kodoku na yume Tashika na mirai mitsukeru tame ni Genkai made hashirinukete yaru Itsumade mo idomitsudukete ikou ( THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS) Doko mademo mukaetsudukete ikou (THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS) Sore ga ore no ikiteru Akashi na no sa “minna, tanoshinderu?” THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS　HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS　HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS YES.NO　YES.NO　YES.NO　YES.NO LET’S PLAY！ REMEMBER (REMEMBER PASSION) Sou sa Norkoeru tame no ENERGY HEAT UP REMEMBER (REMEMBER SESSION) Sou sa Shiai wa omae ga tsukuru sujigaki no nai dorama Saa mou ichido, ike! (ike) Shinogi wo kezuru monotachi yo Mizugira no PRIDE de COURT wo kazarou Shinogi wo kezuru monotachi yo Mizugira no POWER de yori idai ni nare Kui no nai shiai wo Kagayakeru shouri wo Kono te ni tsukamou BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI (BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI) BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI Minna ga minna wo tataeru kotoba BANZAI Minna mo isshoni yorokonde kure Bazai kotoba dakedo Minna no ima no kimochi Todokeyasui kotoba dakara sa (kotoba dakara sa) BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI (BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI) BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI Minna ga minna wo tataeru kotoba BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI (BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI) BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI Minna ga minna wo tataeru kotoba BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI (BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI) BANZAI BANZAI THANK YOU BANZAI Kou ja nakya PRINCE OF TENNIS PRINCE TENNIS no oujisama Sore de koso PRINCE OF TENNIS PRINCE TENNIS no oujisama Kou ja nakya PRINCE OF TENNIS PRINCE TENNIS no oujisama Sore de koso PRINCE OF TENNIS PRINCE TENNIS no oujisama PRINCE OF OF TENNIS |-| Kanji= ｢皆、、、まだまだだね。｣ 知ってるかい?　YOU NOW あいつがテニスの天才少年 知ってます　WE NOW あいつがテニスの王子様 カッコええなぁ　YOU NOW あいつがテニスのミラクルボーイ 良い感じ　WE NOW あいつがテニスの王子様 打って打って打ちまくる　 屈強の青学新入生　誰にも負けない　 真剣試合は　秘めたる闘争心の 漲る　日差しなのさ 　　　　　　｢俺は上に行くよ｣ 冷たく燃え上がる　心の中の炎 明日をこの手に入れるために　負けるわけにはいかないんだ 一人で立ち向かう　コートは孤独な夢 確かな未来見つけるために　限界まで走り抜けてやる いつまでも挑み続けていこう（THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS どこまでも迎え続けていこう（THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS それが俺の生きてる証なのさ　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　｢皆、楽しんでる?｣ THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS　HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS　HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS YES.NO　YES.NO　YES.NO　YES.NO YES.NOW！ リメンバー（リメンバー　ファッション そうさ　乗り越えるためのエナジー ヒートアップ リメンバー（リメンバー　セッション そうさ　試合はお前が作る 筋書きのナイトなら さあもう一度　行け（行け 鎬を削る者たちよ　自らのプライドで コートを飾ろう 鎬を削る者たちよ　自らのパワーで 偉大になりになろう　 悔いのない試合を　 輝ける勝利を　この手に掴もう バンザイバンザイ　サンキューバンザイ （バンザイバンザイ　サンキューバンザイ バンザイバンザイ　サンキューバンザイ 皆が皆を　称える言葉 　　　バンザイ 皆も一緒に喜んでくれ　ダサい言葉だけど 皆の今の気持ち　届けやすい言葉だからさ（言葉だからさ バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ （バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ 皆が皆を　称える言葉 バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ （バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ 皆が皆を　称える言葉 バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ （バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ バンザイ　バンザイ サンキュー　バンザイ バンザイ こうじゃなきゃ　プリンス オブ テニス プリンス　テニスの王子様 それでこそ　プリンス オブ テニス プリンス　テニスの王子様 こうじゃなきゃ　プリンス オブ テニス プリンス　テニスの王子様 それでこそ　プリンス オブ テニス プリンス　テニスの王子様 プリンス オブ✕7 オブ　テニス |-| English= Everyone, you guys have still lots to work on! Did you know? YOU KNOW He is the prodigy of TENNIS. I know. WE KNOW. He is the Prince of TENNIS. Isn’t he cool? YOU KNOW. He is the MIRACLE BOY of TENNIS. Way to go! WE KNOW. He is the Prince of TENNIS. Hit, hit, fire away. He’s the strong first year at Seigaku. He won’t lose from anyone. To him earnest matches are the overflowing sunlight of his suppressed fighting spirit. “I’m going higher!” The flame within my heart is coldly burning. To grab the future with my own hand, I cannot lose. Standing alone, the COURT is a lonely dream. To find my future I will run through till my limits. I’ll continue to challenge. (THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS) I’ll continue to move on. (THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS) That is the proof of my life! “Everyone, are you having fun?” THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS　HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS THIS IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS　HE IS THE PRINCE OF TENNIS YES.NOW　YES.NOW　YES.NOW　YES.NOW LET’S PLAY REMEMBER the PASSION That’s right, the ENERGY to survive. HEAT UP. REMEMBER the SESSION That’s right, a match is a plotless DRAMA that you make yourself. So, once more. Let’s go! (Let’s go!) We compete viciously. Let’s stand on the COURT with our own PRIDE. We compete viciously. Let’s become greater than our own POWER. Let’s obtain that shining victory with our own hands, playing a match leaving no regrets. Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! This is our way to praise everyone. Hurray! Even though it’s an out-of-date expression expressing our happiness,… …it’s the best word to express our current feelings. Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! This is our way to praise everyone. Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! This is our way to praise everyone. Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! Hurray! Hurray! THANK YOU! Hurray! That´s how it is, the PRINCE OF TENNIS The PRINCE, the PRINCE OF TENNIS That´s right, the PRINCE OF TENNIS The PRINCE, The PRINCE OF TENNIS That´s how it is, the PRINCE OF TENNIS The PRINCE, the PRINCE OF TENNIS That´s right, the PRINCE OF TENNIS The PRINCE, The PRINCE OF TENNIS PRINCE OF TENNIS! Source *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites Category:Music